irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( ) '' by Alan Nolan]] A big break for Alan Nolan - he's been named (at number 73) in the [http://www.tribune.ie/magazine/article/2011/jan/02/the-hot-100/ Sunday Tribune's Hot 100] for 2011, has a regular strip in The Irish Times, and has landed a five book deal with the O'Brien Press to produce graphic novels for younger readers, beginning with The Big Break Detectives in September 2011! Dublin-based writer James Stafford and Filipino artist A. J. Bernardo are the creators of the webcomic The Sorrowful Putto of Prague. Finn & Fish is a new self-published comic inspired by manga and mythology by Leeann Hamilton, featuring Finn mac Cumhaill and his sidekick the Salmon of Knowledge. Historical graphic novel Curse of Cromwell: The Siege, by Dermot Poyntz and Lee Grace, was launched by Moccu Press in Clonmel, Co. Tipperary, on 9 December 2010. Peter Johnston | Wage Slave | Roger Philbin | Ugly Shelley | Johnson | Elida Maiques | Slow | Right On | The 28th of August | Muffmonsters on Prozac | The Comics Foodpedia | October Anthology | Cheap Thrills | Norman Teeling | Gomaith | The Further Adventures of the Saw Doctors Events 2007 | Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 | Events 2011 ]] Artist P. J. Holden and writer Si Spurrier give us afterlife comedy ''Numbercruncher in the Judge Dredd Megazine, starting in January 2011. Declan Shalvey's latest project is a Captain America-related one-shot, Crossbones, from Marvel in March 2011. Irish writer Stephen Walsh has a new graphic novel from Time Bomb Comics in the UK, London Calling, a retro science-fiction tale set in an alternative 1950s London, starring mysterious French secret agent Charlotte Corday, and drawn by Keith Page. Irish artist Alan Halpin is illustrating a graphic novel adaptation of fantasy novelist P. C. Cast's Goddess of the Rose, to be published next year by Sea Lion Books in America. The first issue of The Indifference Engine, by Cy Dethan and Rob Carey, was published by Markosia on the Playstation Network in December 2010. Several Irish nominees for the Eagle Awards (none of them won though): *Mike Lynch for favourite newcomer writer *Declan Shalvey and John Cullen for favourite newcomer artist *Len O'Grady for favourite colourist *''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' for favourite British colour comic book *''Rí-Rá'' for favourite new comic book and favourite European comic book Peter Hoye | Presidential Material: John McCain | Patrick Hickey | Carnival of Cabbage | Waiting for the Mothership | Monstrum Horrendum | Tag Team | The Iron Moon | Harry McAvinchey | Dead Soldier | John Moore | Richie Smyth | Hilary Robinson | Malachy Coney | David Norman | The Acid Bath Case | Stephen Thompson | Stephen Mooney | Cyanide and Happiness | Paddy Brennan from The Satirist, 1812]] Dublin-born painter William Henry Brooke drew political cartoons in London in the 1810s... Oisín | Q.E.D. | Phelim Connolly | The Unkindest Cut | Drawing Conclusions | James T. Campbell | Dog Collars | Frank Leah | Gerrit van Gelderen | Angela Antrim | John Campbell | Dog Sharkey | Tom Halliday | Martyn Turner | John Doyle | John Fergus O'Hea | Our Boys | Fintan Taite | Ernest Forbes | Grace Gifford The Image of Irelande, with a Discoverie of Woodkarne is a 1581 book by John Derricke, an English follower of Sir Henry Sidney, Elizabeth I's Lord Deputy of Ireland from 1565 to 1571 and 1575 to 1581. It contains a unique visual representation of 16th century Ireland in sequential images. It begins with a long poem, giving a genealogical history of the Irish people and the English monarchy, justifying the right of the English to rule Ireland, and describing the conflicts between Sidney's forces and the Irish "woodkarne", landless guerrilla fighters who emerged from their mountain and forest retreats to plunder English settlements. There follows a sequence of twelve double-page woodcut illustrations, meauring between 313 and 320mm wide and 180mm high, with accompanying verse narration and occasional captions and speech, telling the story of the subjugation of the Irish woodkarne rebels by Sir Henry Sidney, complete with hostile commentary on Irish customs, religious practice and even dress, ending with the submission of Turlough Luineach Ó Neill, king of Tyrone, in 1578. There is only one surviving complete copy, including all twelve woodcuts, which is held in Edinburgh University Library. *John Fergus O'Hea *Kilian Plunkett *Elizabeth Shaw *David Norman *Malachy Coney *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse